The present invention relates to an abdominal respiration training system for training a respiration method and, more particularly, to an abdominal respiration training system for use in training of the abdominal respiration to maintain and recover the health.
Hitherto, in Zen, yoga, or the like, the abdominal respiration method has been suggested as the most significant method to obtain the stable state of spirit.
However, the very busy moderns do not have an enough time to perform Zen, yoga, or the like for a long period of time under the proper instruction. The physical and mental stresses are, in many cases, stored because of the busy life. Therefore, if the abdominal respiration method which is applied to Zen, yoga, or the like can be used in the daily life, the mental and physical stresses can be eliminated. For this purpose, it is demanded to realize an abdominal respiration training system which can be easily used at home.
Hitherto, as such a system for training the abdominal respiration method, for example, there has been known a system for allowing a patient having a disease of the respiratory organs or the like to learn the optimum respiration method to the lung.
Namely, when a person to be examined breathes through a mouthpiece or mask, the speed or flow rate of the air passing through the mouthpiece or mask is measured. The result of the measurement is displayed on a CRT display device together with an ideal breath waveform pattern for comparison. The person to be examined performs the respiration training such that his breath waveform pattern approaches the ideal breath waveform pattern.
However, in such a conventional respiration training system, since the person to be examined must use the mouthpiece or mask, it is hard to perform the natural respiration training. In addition, the use of the mouthpiece or mask gives an unpleasant feeling or strain to the person to be examined. Further, since the flowing speed meter or flow meter is needed to measure an amount of breath, the cost of the system increases. On the other hand, since the person to be examined must perform the respiration training while observing the display screen of the CRT display device, there are problems such that he will easily feel tired and cannot perform the respiration training for a long time. Consequently, such a conventional respiration training system is not suitable for training the abdominal respiration at home.